Goodbye Peace
by WhenDayMeetsDark
Summary: All Haylee Maine ever wanted was peace. That's why she left the chaos of camp behind. But eight years later when Nico delivers the terrifying news that Rachel has issued a prohecy about Haylee, she must choose between her peace and the world. Oneshot


**Hii(: My ninth 'story' but not really, but this and about 3 others are oneshots(: Just something that popped into my head whilst trying to sleep. Yup, I said whilst :P Oh yes, and this takes place in 2017.**

_**Hope You Enjoy(:**_

I should just give up.

I mean, it's what a normal person would do. But I've never been normal; not even for a demigod. Still, I feel like it would be an appropriate time to give up at this point in time. Maybe that's why I'm sitting on the ledge on my window, three hundred twenty-nine feet in the air, my feet and legs dangling over the edge and into the open air. I've convinced myself it's just to get a better view of the sunset, which is _fantastic_, but really I'm contemplating jumping. The wind whistled through my hair as I wondered who, if anyone would miss me. My family was dead and I'd stopped going to Camp Half-Blood _years _ago, back during the Titan War of '09. Since that, I've only had one contact to camp, and maybe he's the only one who will miss me.

I was nine when I left Camp in the dead of the night, eight years to this day. Even then I knew the life of the demigod was just too much for me. I always preferred simpler, more refined things. But nothing is simple when you're a demigod. I couldn't avoid the monsters no matter how I tried, and when I lived on the streets it was horrendous. When I got my first apartment when I was 14 things got better, easier; but I still had to bend the mist to make the landlord think I'm old enough to have my own apartment and make him think I've paid rent, when in reality I don't think I've ever given him a damn penny.

The light wind pushed my hair into my face and I tucked it behind my ears as I looked down. I'd never been afraid of heights, but this was a different kind of fear: a fear of death. It came as a shock to me because I'd never feared death. Sure, it took my whole family but I couldn't stop it. I'll never be able to stop death, so I never saw a point in fearing it. Especially since my boyfriend, my only contact to camp, is the son of death, the son of Hades. At first he hated me for skipping out on camp during the war but his anger didn't last long; he had abandoned the camp once too, after all. For a while we'd just been friends and I was sure to him I was just someone he could nick food off of, even though I always hit him rather hard for it. Gradually, though, our friendship-hatred relationship grew into more of a loving-hating relationship, with more of the former thankfully.

"Haylee?" I heard someone call as the door creaked open. Well, speak - er, think - of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Bedroom!" I called back to him, swinging my legs into the room knowing he would kill me himself if he knew I'd been thinking about offing myself. And then quick as a flash he was there, Nico di Angelo and all his glory. He looked as he always did, longish shaggy black hair falling into his dark _dark_ eyes, high top converse, day of the dead t-shirt and black jeans. We couldn't look more different if we tried; I had long straight light, light brown hair, hazel green eyes, and I was more of an ankle high- converse, jean shorts, baseball tee kind of person. And, I didn't wear black. Much.

"What were you doing?" He asked, noting the fact that I was still sitting on the windowsill with the window wide open.

"Hey Nico, good to see you too." I said sarcastically, hopping off the windowsill and rolling my eyes. "Oh yeah, I've been great. Thanks _so much_ for asking."

"Haylee." He said, obviously not amused. I glared at him a bit, because I hated it when he got overprotective like this and he knew that. "What were you doing?"

I sighed, preparing to lie. "It was nothing Nico, really. I was just watching the sunset."

He cocked his head, over-analyzing the situation as always. "You promise?"

"Yeah," I lied. "Sure."

"You swear on the River Styx?"

I hesitated. If i worded this carefully, I could get away with it. Slowly I said, "I swear on the River Styx that I was watching the sunset."

There, that was the truth; I _had_been watching the sunset, and anyway, I didn't specify when i'd been watching the sunset.

"Alright, good." He said, looking satisfied and I almost felt bad for tricking him. Almost. He came over and took my hand in his before saying, "You know we could really use you at camp."

"I'm not going Nico." I said automatically; we'd been having this conversation for about three years now and it was really starting to annoy me. I mean, was it really that hard to comprehend that i didn't want to go to camp? It was too crazy there for someone like me.

"Haylee." He sighed. "You'd be well appreciated; there's only one daughter of Hecate and that's you."

I looked at him sadly. "Nico...I just can't. You don't understand. I've never had anything close to peace there. And that's what I really need. Peace. I may not be able to get the real thing but I sure as hell can try and get the closest thing to it. and that's this. When I painted the walls with pictures, when I'm able to blend in like I'm actually normal, when I'm watching the sunset. That's peace. Not Camp Half-Blood."

He took a deep breath and ran the hand that wasn't in mine through his hair. "Haylee, camp may not be peaceful but it is family. And that's the one thing you're missing above all: a family. The good times you have together. When Katie Gardener's about to kill Travis Stoll for a prank he pulled on her cabin but you know they love each other anyway; when Percy and Annabeth break up every twenty minutes but get back together every two; when Thalia visits the camp with the hunters and it's the happiest I've ever seen Annabeth, except when she's with Percy. That's family, and you're missing out on it."

I hit him lightly feeling myself wavering. I was kind of lonely..."Since when are you so deep?"

"Since never. Now come on, come with me."

"Nico, no. I can't...I can't do it. I just can't." I whispered.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"Because...I've been lying. The chaos isn't the only reason I left."

He looked at me, a puzzled expression on his face. "Then why did you leave?"

"Well...the chaos was part of it, but it's also that...well...the year I left my sister, Jaylee, went on a quest and..." I faltered before clearing my throat and saying "Well let's just say she didn't come back and I could never forgive the camp for taking her away from me."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were full of sadness. "I hate myself for having to do this but...Rachel issued a quest. And it's for the daughter of Hecate, and that has to be you. You're the only known daughter of Hecate."

I stared at him, about to say that there was no way I would go on a quest; it just wasn't going to happen. But then I thought about the last time I saw my sister...

_"Please don't go Jaylee!" I cried. I was only six and I was absolutely terrified of the thought of Jaylee, my sister, going on a quest. What if she didn't come back? Almost no one survived quests! "Please Jaylee! I don't want to lose you!"_

_She smiled in innocent bliss and said, "Don't be silly Haylee; I'll be perfectly fine. I'm too awesome to die. And you'll go on a quest oo. You'll make me proud Katie-Kat."_

_I looked down at my feet when she used her nickname for me; she always liked my middle name, Katie, much better than my first name. "I won't make you proud. I'm pathetic; I can barely lift a sword and I always miss the target in archey."_

_She kneeled down and looked me in the eye before saying, "Haylee, I know you'll make me proud because you _always _make me proud. For someone you age you excel in everything you do. The quest will just make everyone realize that. Then, I will be even more proud of you than I already am. Remember, Katie-Kat, I love you and I always will."_

_"I love you too." I whispered as she walked off to her doom and I remember the last thing I heard her say was, _

_"Remember what I said!"_

I sighed to myself, her words echoing in my head. She wanted me to remember that, and I was going to even if it killed me, which it most likely would.

I looked up at Nico and said, "If I were to go, which I'm not saying I am, would you come with me?"

"Of course." He said, planting a light kiss on my lips and I sighed sadly. I'd made up my mind and I was going to make my sister proud. Well, goodbye peace.

"Well then I guess I'm going with you."


End file.
